


Untitled

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Pet Play, Tumblr request, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: Holly and Chip try pet play.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr because of the upcoming content purge! Originally written in December 2017 (a year ago!) as an anonymous request.

Grumbling, Chip rounds the corner to enter the laundry room, where two dozen washing machines whistle and roil with drenched human garments whirling among a sea of sudsy water, and stops short in shock at the sight unfolding before her.

Holly Blue Agate is perched atop one of the rumbling machines in nothing but her Blue Diamond capelet, her shapely breasts rising and falling unsteadily beneath the navy fabric as she bites down hard on her plump lower lip and works two fingers between the even plusher lips of her labia while the washer vibrates pleasantly underneath her.

Chip doesn’t stifle her gasp quickly enough and Holly’s blazing blue eyes snap open to catch her staring, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, but not even a moment of panic flashes through them before they’re twinkling mischievously and Holly is sliding daintily off the machine to stride across the room to meet her, her very plush lips twisted into a sideways little smirk that glistens wetly with her own saliva. Each step is slow, deliberate, and seductive, accompanied by a motion of her hand over her curvaceous body as she stands in front of Chip and tells her, “Go ahead and talk, dear. No one’s going to believe you.”

Chip swallows hard. There’s no concealing the quickly growing bulge in her tight-fitting spandex trousers, nor the flush of raspberry pink that’s burning up her chubby cheeks.

Holly brushes by her purposefully as she takes her leave, her uniform reforming with a flash of white light as she vanishes into the hall, the rhythmic click of her heels on the freshly polished tiles fading slowly into the distance.

Chip exhales a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, chest heaving, and grimaces at the sticky wet sensation oozing thickly down her inner thigh before slinking away from her chores to clean herself up, wondering briefly if that had really just happened or if she had somehow, in a fit of insanity, hallucinated the entire thing.

She knows for sure that she didn’t by the time roll call comes the following morning, when Holly pauses in front of her with that same little smirk and a meaningful twinkle in her blue eyes as she recites her facet.

Swallowing, Chip averts her eyes to the floor as Holly addresses her, jolting when the agate gives her a hard smack on the lower back, quite a bit closer to her ass than usual.

“Stand up straight! Poor posture is unbecoming of you!” Holly chastises her before she moves on to the next quartz in line, that shapely backside swaying wonderfully behind her.

Chip shrugs it off and goes about her usual business, laundry for the humans and chores scattered across the Zoo, but twice before the afternoon roll call, she catches Holly watching her, eying her in a way that sends a shudder down her spine, the way a fox watches a rabbit. There’s a fierce hunger in her glowering blue gaze, underlying a certain seductive mischievousness, a teasing flirtatious glimmer. Again, Chip has to wonder if she’s only imagining it, if Holly is just glaring at her resentfully for interrupting her the day before and she’s wishfully choosing to see the sexuality in it. But, again and again, as the day wears on, she swears that Holly Blue is flirting with her.

It starts with Holly watching her, smiling at her, canting her hips at her ever so slightly as she passes her by. Then, she’s bumping up against her in the halls, licking her lips at her, bending over in front of her for several seconds longer than anybody ordinarily would. And every time she flirts, Chip looks the other way, blushes furiously, and hurries off as quickly as she can. Even if Holly is flirting with her, she isn’t stupid enough to pursue it. It’s a trick, a test of her fortitude, some cruel trial Holly has come up with to get back at her for yesterday.

Finally, the evening comes and, finished with her chores, Chip retreats to the cubby room, free from Holly’s tormenting at last - or so she thinks.

Chip is lounging on an oversized pink cushion when she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She winces as she turns around, completely unsurprised when she sees Holly looming over her. “Y - Yes, ma’am?”

“Chip, dear - it is Chip, isn’t it? - I’ve spilled something in my chambers,” Holly tells her, again with that malicious flirtatious glimmer in her eyes, “I was hoping you might bring a few towels and help me clean it up?”

Chip swallows harder than ever. “Of course, ma’am.”

Holly watches in satisfaction as Chip collects three towels from a nearby toiletry cabinet, then crosses her arms neatly behind her back as she leads her out of the room and down the hall, turning two corners before she arrives at her own private chambers, secluded in the farthest reaches of the Zoo, far away from the noise and chaos of the cubby room.

The door slides aside for them and Holly motions for Chip to enter in front of her. Reluctantly, Chip ventures inside, squinting in the hazy dimness, lit by lamps with frilly shades instead of the brilliant fluorescent lights that illuminate the rest of the Zoo. She hears the door slide closed behind them, and then the not entirely unexpected click of the lock.

“Alright, Chip,” Holly addresses her right away, “You’re no fool. I’m sure you already know why I’ve brought you here.”

“I know what for,” Chip corrects her, hugging the folded towels in her arms tightly to her chest for comfort, “but I don’t know why.”

“Well, to put it simply, I have needs, there’s no one else here but you amethysts, and you’ve already seen me at my most undignified, so I thought that it might as well be you,” Holly elaborates, already unfastening her capelet to hang it on a peg by the door, her breasts bulging against the tight spandex of her uniform underneath, “Besides, you have a certain…quality, that I like in my partners.”

Chip eyes her suspiciously, one mauve brow raised. “I…do?”

“Yes, Chip,” Holly all but coos, “You’re…well, shall we say submissive?”

Suddenly, Chip’s mouth feels dry. Her panic must show, because Holly can’t help but laugh, waving two open palms at her. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, darling, but I do think we could both benefit from a certain arrangement I’ve had in mind. If you’re not interested, I’ll simply select someone else. But it really is quite the honor, you know. Being chosen like this by an agate.”

Chip considers it for a moment, then looks at her quizzically. “What kind of arrangement?”

Holly grins. “Oh, you’ll do just perfectly.”

Chip glances back down at the open book for what must be the hundredth time, checks herself in the mirror, and swallows hard. This is silly, she tells herself. This is humiliating, degrading, absolutely reprehensible…

“Chippy, darling, are you almost ready?” Holly’s voice beckons to her from the other side of the curtain, which hangs from a curved silver rod that divides the corner vanity from the rest of the room, “I’m not a very patient gem, dear.”

Chip looks at the mirror, back at the book, back at the mirror. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she steps out from behind the curtain, unsure of what to say. “Here I am…”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Holly scolds her right away, then points down, “All fours.”

Chip struggles with the urge to roll her eyes as she settles down on the navy shag carpet on her hands and knees, which tickles lightly at her bare skin. She’s phased away her uniform entirely, wearing only a gaudy periwinkle collar trimmed with lace and adorned with a little silver tag that glints softly in the low lights. Amid the chaotic sea of mauve that is her fluffy mane of hair, she’s shape-shifted herself a pair of floppy button ears, exactly like the animal in the picture book that Holly had presented her with nearly an hour prior.

“Oh,” Holly practically coos as she bends double to poke Chip’s snub nose, smiling delightedly, “You’re absolutely precious, Chippy.”

Chip blushes.

“You remember the safeword, yes?” Holly asks her. Chip nods. “Very good. Now, let’s move forward with your training, shall we?”

Chip watches cautiously as Holly bends down to clip a short leash to her collar, giving it a gentle experimental tug. Reflexively, Chip follows her, stumbling awkwardly on her hands and knees, as Holly leads her over to the bed, where she sits down before her and promptly spreads her legs, presenting Chip with the artful outer lips of her pussy, tucked amidst a swathe of neatly groomed pubic hair that’s the same silvery blue as the hair on her head.

“Come eat me out, pet,” Holly instructs her. Suddenly, Chip feels a bit more motivated in her new role, staring absentmindedly at the beautiful body in front of her before she finally obeys, leaning in close to inhale deeply of Holly’s sweet musky smell before she gives her that first experimental lick, the thick flat of her tongue trailing eagerly between the cushy labia. Holly inhales softly as Chip tests her, taking the first tentative taste of many, smacking her lips comically for a moment before she delves back into her with all the eagerness of a…well, of a dog.

Holly’s grip on the leash tightens as Chip’s tongue wriggles and works between her soft folds, lapping away at the tender bud of her clitoris before encircling it in her soft quartz lips to briefly suck, before pulling away to trail her tongue down the length of her pussy again, wetting every inch of her, hungry for more of that sweet, satisfying taste.

“Oh, good girl, good girl, good girl…,” Holly keens as the hand not holding the leash clutches lightly at Chip’s wild hair, clinging to her as her hips lurch reflexively into the touch of her tongue, until that tension in her depths is snapping and her vision is flashing bright white for the first time in centuries and she’s swimming in the bliss of orgasm. But, even then, Chip doesn’t stop, lapping eagerly at the sloppy wetness that seeps out of Holly’s pussy and onto the blue satin sheets below, listening in satisfaction to the gentle panting of her new mistress.

Holly’s fingers stroke Chip’s hair as she slowly comes down from her high, smiling absentmindedly as she savors those last few moments of satisfying bliss. “Oh, Chippy, you are a very good girl…”

Chip rests her chin on Holly’s knee cutely, smiling up at her passively. “Who? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Holly coos as she pokes her nose again, then settles back on her elbows on the bed, smiling mischievously as she gives the leash in her left hand a sharp tug, “Up! I want you to fuck me now, pet.”

Chip almost gags when Holly yanks on her leash, but recovers quickly, scrambling up onto her knees so that her hips are level with the edge of the bed, her cock bobbing eagerly against the soft satin sheets, having already drooled a pool of pre out onto the carpet. She steadies herself with her hands on either side of her mistress, then slides into her smoothly, unable to suppress a moan at the soft tight touch of Holly’s pussy. She’s been with the other quartzes, of course, the rough rowdy amethysts and dominating, demanding jaspers and silly little Carnelian, but Holly is something different and new altogether. A luxury model, Chip thinks. So soft and cushy and warm and…

“Pet!” Holly whines in exasperation, “If you please!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chip obliges as she begins to move, gripping tightly to the sheets, surprised at how the satin slips and slides between her sweaty fingers, as she lurches her hips back and forth, slowly at first, before she finds the right rhythm. She has to fight back the urge to come right away, having never felt something quite as wonderfully warm and tight as Holly, biting down hard on her chapped lower lip and squeezing her eyes closed.

Chip is small by quartz standards, but she’s strong nonetheless, and every thrust shakes not only Holly’s entire frame, making her breasts and the plush chub of her tummy jiggle and quake, but the bed, too. Fortunately, Holly is built to take it. “Such an eager puppy,” Holly pants softly as she grips the leash in one hand and the sheets in the other, savoring how every lurch of Chip’s hips sends that thick, hard cock into the deepest parts of her, filling her up so completely.

Then, all at once, Chip is coming, and Holly doesn’t even care that she isn’t, because Chip comes with such a keen little whine and furrows her brows so adorably as she hilts herself in Holly’s depths and fills her with that sweet, sticky warmth that she hasn’t felt in entirely too long. Chip thrusts twice more, then suddenly goes still, her eyes slowly cracking open as she pants and huff, looking up at Holly piteously. “I came without you. I’m sorry.”

Holly coos, leaning up on her elbows to stroke Chip’s shaggy mauve locks. “Aww, it’s alright, pet. We have time together yet, we’re only getting started, and, besides, you deserve to feel nice, too, hmm?”

Absentmindedly, Chip nods, then closes her eyes and savors the final few sharp synapses of pleasure, relishing in the way Holly’s inner walls twitch and throb around her. She opens her eyes only when she feels something touch her lips, surprised when she sees that Holly is trying to feed her some sort of sweet, something chocolatey and crunchy. Tentatively, she opens her lips and takes it gently, chewing it up quietly.

“Good girls get cookies,” Holly tells her as she resumes petting her hair, smiling faintly, “and you, pet, are a very good girl. I knew I made a wise choice when I picked you. I just knew you would be perfect for this.”

Chip blushes at her praise.

“So, Chippy, what do you think? Do you want to stay?”

“Stay?” Chip asks, confused.

“You know, as my pet,” Holly explains, “You don’t have to stay here all the time, of course. You’ll still complete your chores and attend roll call and see your friends. But, after working hours, you’ll stay here with me.”

Chip bites her lower lip. It’s humiliating and degrading and absolutely reprehensible.

But, she sort of likes it.

“And we’ll have sex as often as you like,” Holly adds, smirking knowingly, “We could even invite a few of your little friends over to watch. Or not. This can be our little secret, if you prefer.”

Chip doesn’t have to think about it for long, before grinning shyly and nodding. “Our little secret.”

Holly smiles, then tugs on the leash, coaxing Chip to pull out of her, leaving her pussy sloppy wet and quivering, and climb onto the bed where her, where she promptly presses a tiny kiss to the quartz’s snub nose. “You really are a very cute pet, my dear.”

“Thanks,” Chip replies, grinning awkwardly, flashing Holly that perpetually chipped tooth for which she’s nicknamed, “I think.”

Holly kisses her nose again. “Good girl.”

Chip chuckles, then blushes and replies with a fittingly silly, “Woof, woof.”


End file.
